


No Patron Saint of Silent Restraint

by landanding



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 伤害/慰籍, 受伤, 虐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landanding/pseuds/landanding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他是Tal-Vashoth了。Tal-Va-<em>他妈的</em>-shoth。事后，多瑞安来找他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Patron Saint of Silent Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Patron Saint of Silent Restraint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682558) by [electricshoebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricshoebox/pseuds/electricshoebox). 



> 二刷 _North & South_时，我们对着最后一幕吻戏发尽了花痴。这个故事的诞生要归功于在此过程中由[annundriel](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/annundriel)激发的超赞灵感。成品比我预期的要虐得多，但至少结尾还是给人以希望的。我知道，在Demands of the Qun任务触发时，多瑞安和铁牛的关系应该还没有特别亲密，不过为了我你们就假装一次吧。提醒一下，文中有少量关于死亡与血的讨论。
> 
> 标题取自Dry the River乐队的歌曲“Weights & Measures”。尽管主题并不完全相符，但旋律和歌词中的一些东西让我觉得它们有相关的地方。
> 
>  
> 
> **译者注：**
> 
>  
> 
> 依然是所有Qunlat保留原文。这次因为标题是句歌词我就偷个懒也没翻，大家去听歌吧。

Tal-Vashoth。词语比绷带下啮咬进肩膀的saar-qamek刺得更痛。铁牛站在壁炉前，盯着炉火，让那个字在舌间翻滚。Tal-Vashoth。他用了几周的时间去适应，假如这种事真能适应的话——经过数周的沉淀，它成为了沉重、炽热的耻辱的烙印。两具尸体躺在山巅，他胸膛紧绷，肩膀阵阵疼痛。他不由得想到，tama是否已得到消息，这份耻辱是否正以同样的方式炙烤她的胸腔，又或者更糟，她只感到冰冷的失望，想着他本能成为的那个人，她养育他时看到的那个人，库恩要他做的那个人，他没有成为的那个人。

他赶开这些让他开始头疼的想法。他试着不去想城墙下的尸体，他首次杀死的库恩的追随者。他试着不去想在此之前的无数尸体，那些审判庭的敌人、憎恶、叛军、隐雾战士、Tal-Vashoth。他试着不去想大海。他发觉，这些都教他只想找个东西揍上一顿。冰冷的恐惧贯穿了他。都是这么开始的，不是吗？

脚步声打断他的思绪，走上台阶，来到虚掩的门边。他听见脚步停下，接着门框发出嘎吱响声，有人靠了上去。他没有转身。

“我从审判官那儿听到一个精彩绝伦的故事。”

是多瑞安的声音。当然是多瑞安的声音。铁牛不知道自己为什么吃惊。门框又响了一次，脚步声穿过地板。

“城墙上的刺客，淬毒的武器，一场大战，真是激动人心，”多瑞安说道。他来到铁牛旁边，转身背对炉火。铁牛能感觉他的目光，知道他在看他的绷带。

“而我看到勇猛的英雄安然无恙，”他道。“我就喜欢大团圆结局。”

“勇猛，是吗？”铁牛勉强接道。终于转过视线时，他发现多瑞安也听出了他的心不在焉。

“审判官是这么讲的，”多瑞安柔声道。“老实说，我认为她夸张了。”

铁牛弯起嘴唇，他做不出比这更接近微笑的表情了。多瑞安皱着眉摇了摇头。

“好吧，这不行，”他说。“我本以为你一定会把刺杀当做一种赞赏。”

“它意在侮辱，”铁牛说。“甚至算不上侮辱。只是走个形式，我告诉过头儿。”

“真是对生命的极大浪费，”多瑞安说。他的手滑到绷带边缘，目光随后。铁牛默许了。

“我还以为库恩对待其追随者要远远更讲求实际呢。每个人都有用处，”多瑞安接着说。“形式，听起来他们事先早已知道结果。”

“那么那便是他们存在的目的，”铁牛语气尖锐地说。“别管它了，多瑞安。”

“好好好，”多瑞安说。他放开手，人却没走远。

他说得没错，这令铁牛十分恼火，比言辞更甚。他们知道——没有一丝一毫的怀疑——那两人不会回去。也许那两个人也知道。也许当天早晨他们在床上醒来，把敌人的盔甲当作葬礼的袍服穿上，一边佩戴护胫和手套，一边低声颂念库恩的教诲，将毒药涂抹在匕首刃上。 _Asit tal-eb_ 。死于蛮夷之手，为库恩的荣耀献身。证明一个该死的立场。他们也 _的确_ 成为了证据——他的手上沾着viddathari的血，他们的死亡算在他头上，他们的尸体被丢出城墙，好似吃剩的水果。一次提醒，一则承诺，一个结论：你不可驯服，你不听管束，你是危险的，你是他们。

“你 _还好_ 吧，嗯？”多瑞安话尾的一丝犹豫唤回铁牛的注意。多瑞安又看看绷带，接着目光扫过铁牛胸膛裸露的部分和他紧抱的双臂，在伤疤之海中寻找新近的痕迹。包扎之前，针脚让铁牛除去了身上的束带，它们被铁牛丢在墙角，他的护腿也在里面。

“算是吧，”铁牛终于回答。

多瑞安哼了一声。“啊，可不是。这问题太难回答了，对吧？”

铁牛耸了耸没受伤的那边肩膀。多瑞安身后的炉火噼噼啪啪地响起来，火星飞溅，短暂地勾勒出他全身的轮廓。他这样子很好看。也许铁牛可以为此分一点心。

铁牛松开双臂，一只手摸到多瑞安腰间，勾住将绸缎衣料束起的腰带。多瑞安任他把自己拉近，翘起唇角，露出微笑。铁牛知道他本想表现得再轻松一些，不过即便如此这个笑容也非常诱人。多瑞安的眼角金光流转，长袍和灰眼眸映着炉火的光芒，铁牛让心绪在这里安定下来。多瑞安又开始抚弄绷带的边缘。

“这一招我知道，”多瑞安柔声道。“你想分分心。”

“不，我想接着说那些我不能改变的事，”铁牛语带尖锐，但多瑞安并不畏惧。他把手掌贴上铁牛没绑绷带的那半边胸膛，心脏的位置。他盯着那儿看了片刻，用手轻轻来回摩挲，这让铁牛当即想把事情办了，让多瑞安的叹息和恳求填补他脑海中的静默，让他的身体为耻辱之外的另一样东西炙热起来，但多瑞安眼神里的某种东西让他没有行动。

多瑞安抬眼看看，随即推开他，径自走远。铁牛看着他关门上锁，又折回来，拉着铁牛的手把他领到床边，轻推他腰间，直到他乖乖地在床沿坐下。多瑞安跪了下来。

“你知道，审判官还讲过另一个故事，”他说。他抓起铁牛的脚后跟，一只一只地把他的靴子脱了下来。“一个更早的故事。”

“你这是干什么？”铁牛轻声问道。

多瑞安把铁牛的靴子放在身后，抬头朝他皱起眉。“我在给你讲故事，希望你赏个脸，注意听。”

多瑞安起身。这一次他的手伸向铁牛的腰带，说道：“这个故事里，我们勇猛的英雄——当然，这是咱们尊敬的使者的说法——置身一间摇摇欲坠的泰文特边陲客栈。他大概刚度过漫长的一天，正想安静地喝上一杯。可是，哎，他看见有位年轻人被护民官和几个手下按到了桌子底下。他们说他是逃兵、蠕虫，还骂了好些极其难听的话，他们要杀了他。”

腰带松开了，多瑞安把它放在身后的柜橱上。铁牛抓紧了床沿。

“这时英雄冲了过去，举着拳头，大声喊着叫他们住手。长着利角的大个子库纳利当然是不好惹的，于是战术改变：打了就跑。一柄链枷在空中飞舞，眼看就要砸进年轻人的头颅，他就要完了。可就在这时，就在最后一秒，年轻人被猛地推开，链枷没有打中他。”

多瑞安回到床边，站在铁牛双膝之间。他抚摸铁牛的脸，一根手指滑过斜勒在耳下的皮绳。他把手指伸进绳子底下一扯——一次询问。铁牛抬头看他片刻，接着轻轻点了一次头。多瑞安见过那里的伤疤，在那些他选择留在铁牛床上，而非跌跌撞撞返回自己房间的晚上。但他不曾主动要求除去上面覆着的眼罩。

多瑞安缓缓解开系绳，放松罩子，让绳子软软地搭在铁牛角上。他小心翼翼地将眼罩拉开，铁牛感到炉火的温度蹿上眉头。

多瑞安的一双手，冰凉而柔软，捧起铁牛的脸，拇指缓缓抚过刚才被眼罩遮着的愤怒的疤痕。他低语道：“我们的英雄失去了一只眼睛，年轻人则保住了性命，以及自由。”

“他们会杀了他，”铁牛说。

“你本不必插手，”多瑞安说道。“那不关你的事。”

“那时我正缺人手，当兵的看起来挺合适。再说如果能救人，谁又会袖手旁观呢？”铁牛说。

“不想为了救一个陌生人而自己丢掉一只眼睛的人。你连他以前做过什么都不知道，也不知道拯救是不是他应得的，”多瑞安说。他的拇指又开始移动，在突起的伤疤上来回抚摸。“我猜你以前也做过那个护民官做的事，在塞赫隆。”

“那不一样。”

“不一样，”多瑞安歪着头说。“但也有相似之处。你作出了选择，铁牛。你看见一个命在旦夕的年轻人，作出了一次并不是必须的选择。因为你，克雷姆才能活下来。因为你，而不是因为库恩要你救他。”

“多瑞安，那是——”铁牛闭起眼睛，少顷又看向别处。“你把它简单化了，那不是——”

“你这头倔牛，”多瑞安说，语调却是温柔的。“你很清楚我的意思。你是个好人。不管有没有库恩都是。你已经这样生活了许多年。”

“那时是一个角色，”铁牛说。“现在是我的人生。”

“而且是好的人生，”多瑞安说。他靠近了些，手上力道也加重了些。“你会把它活成好的人生。你已经在这么做了。”

“多瑞安，”铁牛道。接下来想说的话不知所踪。他抓住多瑞安的大腿，拉他靠向自己。

“很好，消息收到。说得够多了，”多瑞安说。他低下头，嘴唇覆上铁牛的鼻梁，又吻了遗失了眼睛的疤痕下方的皮肤。“只要告诉我你听进去了就好。”

“嗯，”铁牛说。他是真心实意，在当下已足够了。日后多瑞安还会提起此事，或许铁牛也想要他再提起来。铁牛握起多瑞安的手腕拉到唇边，吻他的指节。

“哎，”多瑞安有些透不过气来。“Tal-Vashoth就这么个野蛮法？危险的野兽怎会如此温柔。”

“多瑞安，”铁牛攥着多瑞安的手腕说道。这一次是警告。

“好吧，好吧，我投降，”多瑞安道。“说说而已。”

“找点别的说，”铁牛说。这次，他把多瑞安整个人揽了过来。

“乐意之至，”多瑞安回答，吻上铁牛的叹息。

 


End file.
